fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Light of Dawn
Once Scorpius and Zero arrived, Samarra felt more at ease, knowing that know she can focus on defeating the dark guild master. Knowing that there was still a chance for this girl, whom she now knows is named Nova, to escape this dark place a reclaim her humanity. "Scorpius. Zero." Samarra whispered to the two mages standing in front of her. "This girl before you; she can be saved from this darkness. Do what you must, but don't kill her." The two men nodded slightly, still facing their opponents. "Now let me through, I need to take down Crowley." Parting ways, the two men let Samarra through to run after the now fleeting Crowley. As she ran into the dark guild hall, she summoned two beasts at the threshold of the door. "Kokoro, Kratos," Samarra says quickly, turning to the two Komainu beside her. "I can handle Crowley on my own. I want you guys to go help out the other guild members and report back to me later." "But Lady Inari, we don't want you getting hurt." Kokoro says. "We are here to protect you..." "No Kokoro, this is something I need to handle on my own. Please just go help the others." Samarra says, determined to take down this dark guild master herself. "Come on Kokoro, let's go take down some punks! I'm aching to sink my teeth into these scoundrels!" Kratos shouts to his brother. Kratos had always been the one eager to fight, being much more hot tempered than his level-headed brother; who only serves to protect Samarra. With a nod from Samarra, the Komainu twins break away from her side and go to attack the members of Shattered Dusk. Arriving in what looks to be the guilds main room, Samarra sees a tall old man admiring what looks to be a black stone throne. "Finally, I can truly test my abilities now. Very nice of you to follow me back here Master Inari. I want you to admire the chair on which I will rule this lowly town!" Letting out a deep, resounding laugh he turns to face Samarra. "Seems that the unfaithful little gem already put a couple scratches on you though...how dare she take away what is rightfully mine to kill! Such a shame she harmed your pretty little face." Crowley snickered. "What makes you think you can laugh at a time like this? Is this just a game to you?! Did you think you could hurt my family and get away with it?! " "Oh my, what a fire in your eyes. Should make it much more fun to kill you! I'll skip the petty build up and bring out my strongest from; so that way I can settle this quickly!" Crowley says, then lets out a maniacal laughter. Suddenly he transform into a large devil-like beast. with rippling muscles covered in fur. He had long horns atop his head and the face of a wolf. He wore a menacing smirk that showed off his dagger-like teeth. His take-over form stood a good 3 feet taller than Samarra, and his claws looked razor sharp. "Now with that lowly brat out of the way, I can finally kill you myself and take back what is rightfully mine!" Crowley spouts and quickly charges towards Samarra. He leads with his claws aimed straight at Samarra's heart. Before moving, Samarra kneels and places a summoning seal mark on the ground upon where she entered. Her quick reflexes allowed her to avoid the oncoming attack, but Crowley manages to graze her left arm; leaving a decent size gash. "Tsch, I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!" Samarra says as she slides to a stop and summons a very large blade; one equal to the size and width of her body. Swinging this massive blade towards the beast Crowley has become, she manages to get a piece of his leg. Seeing the blood on his thigh, Crowley loses his madman smirk and replaces it with one of anger. "How dare you lay a scratch on me!!!" Crowley yells, rushing back to Samarra to release a barrage of punches and scratches. Using the massive blade to block his attacks, she is pushed back towards the walls of the guild. Bending down and placing a seal mark, she then uses her High Speed to appear in air air behind Crowley's head. She quickly releases her summoning of the massive blade, causing it to disappear in a small cloud of smoke, and Samarra then summons twin katana before Crowley has the time to turn around. Samarra is able to deal two large slashes to the back of the neck before being hit across the room by Crowley's massive arm being slammed back against her. Hitting the wall hard, Samarra falls to the ground and wipes the sweat from her brow. Before standing, she places another seal mark on the ground. Looking up, Samarra sees five sharp claws coming at her once more. Jumping up into the air she pulls out three kunai from the pouch on her belt and throws them into the back of her attacker. Landing to the left of Crowley, Samarra uses her Lightning magic and aims it at the kunai stuck in the dark mages back. Acting as a rod, the kunai concentrate the lightning and send it shooting through his muscles. "Like this puny lighting could stop me in my tracks!" Crowley says through a clenched jaw; obviously affected by the new tension in his muscles. "This won't stop me from killing you and anyone who gets in my way of power!" "How could you think so little of people?! Of your own comrades?!" Samarra asks with disbelief; not being able to comprehend how someone could think so little of human life. "Comrades?? HA! These people are merely pawns that are meant to be used and thrown away. As long as I get what I desire, I don't care who's life is lost along the way!" Crowley says, finally free from the lightning's paralysis. "Now it's time to finish this!" Flexing his muscles, he dashes towards Samarra with teeth barred and claws extended. Using high speed, she evades all of Crowley's attempts to land a strike. With a look of determination and resolve Samarra speaks to Crowley as he continues his melee of attacks. "How can you think so low of your guild members? Of all of human life?" Samarra asks, her voice laced with a seriousness that sent shivers down Crowley's spine; stopping him in his tracks. " It is not in my nature to fatally hurt others; but hurting my family, and thinking so little about your own,has cause me to make up my mind... I will not hold back any longer." Her lightning magic creates a Luminous Cloak around her; the sheer brightness blinding Crowley for a moment. Samarra takes advantage of these seconds and summons a huge cloud of mist. Water droplets refract the light from Samarra's lightning and cause Crowley to cover his eyes for protection. Placing another seal mark on the ground, Samarra smiles to herself. "Now this is the end for you Crowley. While you busy throwing punches, distracted by your lust for killing, you failed to notice the summoning marks I was placing on the ground..." Peeking his eyes open from behind the cover of his arms, Crowley notices small black circles placed in different locations to form a square around him. "These seals will now mark the resting place of the dark guild Shattered Dusk. From blinding light, to utter darkness, summoning magic: Senbon Coffin!" Samarra says as a large black barrier appears around Crowley. This black cube is decorated with 5 large white summoning seals; identical in appearance to Samarra's own specific summon seal. "No! You can't do this to me! I am more powerful than you!" Crowley shouts as he pounds against the barrier in a furious rage. "It's no use, this barrier is almost indestructible. Now, you must listen to me. It was your lust for blood and utter disregard for your guildmates lives that led you to be in this position. True strength comes from bond you share with them, and that is why you will never defeat Koma Inu. Our bond is far stronger than any tyrannical dark guild, and it will overcome any obstacle put in front of us. We are a family. We look out for each other and will put our lives on the line to protect our ideals. This is why you never had a chance..." "Release." Samarra releases the seals on the Senbon Coffin barrier and a thousand tiny needles shoot out to rain down on Crowley. What was once angry pounding has turned into screams of pain, as thousands of senbon pierce the dark mage's skin. The black barrier soon disappeared, and lying face down on the ground, was Crowley. He had returned to his human form, and small trails of blood could be seen from where the needles were stuck in his body. His breathing was shallow, so it seems that he had only passed out from the overwhelming pain his body had just endured. Feeling a tinge of remorse for having to bring someone so close to death, Samarra gazes upon the defeated dark mage. A shame it had to come to this Crowley... Grabbing the communication lacrima from around her neck, she relays a message to all of Koma Inu's guild members. '' "Attention everyone, this is your guild master. Crowley has been defeated. It is because of you that I was able to summon the strength to battle him. Our family is stronger than this darkness! We are strong as individuals, but together we are unstoppable! Now show them that Koma Inu is not to be triffled with!" '' Her message lifted the spirits of all of Koma Inu's mages. Fueling their fire to fight, they continue to defeat the rest of Shattered Dusk's members. With the top mages of the dark guild taken out by Koma Inu's strongest mages, the rest of the war was formidable and swift. PREVIOUS CHAPTER: A Passing Storm NEXT CHAPTER: A Second Chance